


Ash

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Rise From the Ashes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Maria Stark's C+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Phoenix tony, Post Civil War, Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Team cap aren't really in this, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark-centric, brief Team Cap appearance, mentor Tony, new avengers team, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Fool him once, shame on you. Fool him twice, shame on him. Tony is not going to allow a third time.BecauseTonydoes not need Steve.No, it isSteve that needs Tony.Tony has allowed others to use him as they wish for years. That’s going to stopnowbecause Tony dies in Siberia with betrayal singed into his bones.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Laura Barton & Tony Stark, Laura Barton/Stephan Strange, Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Other(s)
Series: Rise From the Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651261
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1595
Collections: Winteriron all the time, ellie marvel fics - read





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a while, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1fYPPYNhwP0AJr5Zi7pw4E
> 
> I've drawn a piece for Tony :)  
> Birds aren't my forte, so I used a ref.  
> Tony's height is about 3ft, so a tall phoenix boi  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/49512707033/in/dateposted/)
> 
> [24/4/2020 update: added cover, corrected mistakes and reworked a few sentences to flow better]

* * *

Tears blurred Tony’s vision. He blinked, trying to breathe, but the cold burnt his throat, the cold had crept in within minutes of lying there encased in a metal coffin.

Tony knows he’s dying, can feel it—it isn’t going to be the cold that kills him. The internal bleeding and the fact the damn shield had crushed his ribcage is; even now, he can feel the blood rushing where it’s not supposed to be, can feel his lungs filling with the thick dark liquid as he chokes and _drowns_.

Black slowly crawls inwards—

≈≈≈

Siberia is, unsurprisingly, bitter cold.

And Tony Stark dies.

Not for the first time.

Likely not the last either.

But it is… when he looks back on this, both in the near future and distant one, he will consider this one the worst.

≈≈≈

Within the freezing Siberian cold, Tony dies exactly _three times_.

Once from drowning on his own blood, and then another two times because of the cold, body still too fresh from his rebirth to keep him alive long enough to _move_.

It’s agonizing—an all-consuming fear with the notion that no one will come and he’ll keep dying and dying and _dying_. Over and over and _over_ again for all _eternity_.

≈≈≈

Tony is there, he later learns, for almost forty hours. Forty hours in an abandoned HYDRA base before help comes; before Vision finally finds him surrounded by the black scorch marks of his rebirths, melted slag, burnt corpses, the shield and the arm.

The cold has sunk into his flesh and made itself at home within the hollows of his bones.

≈≈≈

Questions—demands for answers—from Ross about what happened, where he was, and—honestly, Tony doesn’t pay him much mind. Answering in half-truths and gives enough to form a story but not the whole truth.

Tony doesn’t tell anyone what happens there.

Instead, he grabs a hold of it, holds it close and wonders—wonders _why_.

Why did Steve not tell him?

Why did Steve not feel Tony deserved to know?

Why did the team take advantage of his kindness?

Why, why, why?

 _Because they never cared_ , the Howard-voice, one that had haunted him for years, hissed mockingly.

Perhaps, Tony muses, perhaps they saw him nothing more than a man to bankroll their lives.

He learns more about Steve’s deception.

How he had taken ‘missions’ without any sort of reports or logs afterwards, could never completely explain why it was absolutely necessary to take the Quinjet all across the world only to return empty-handed.

Tony knows now.

Bucky Barnes—Steve had been hunting the Winter Soldier for years using his money.

Tony shouldn’t continue to feel so—so _hurt_ , so _betrayed_ because he already knows the more he unravels the more the lack of trust is shown and an ungodly amount of disillusionment washes over him.

He is though—

And somehow, that also doesn’t surprise him.

≈≈≈

He hardly leaves Rhodey’s side as he waits for him to awaken.

Tony fears that he might never—a childish fear, the idea of losing one of his true friends he has made is always a gaping wound but made even larger with recent events.

Tony, with frustration building as Ross keeps butting his nose in where he has no right too, lets FRIDAY loose with wick glee. He watches from Rhodey’s bedside as everything the man had done is revealed.

Tony revels in it, a dark exhilaration, a deep-seated _satisfaction_ as years’ worth of horrid things are thrown out into the world for all to see.

He and FRIDAY, Laura and hers from the safety of the Compound with Vision, watch as the American citizens call for Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross’s head.

He knows Bruce hadn’t wanted him to go after Ross, but Bruce isn’t here anymore, is he?

But Ross is just one person.

One of _many_.

≈≈≈

Tony calls Pepper once in the following days. She talks softly and he can hear Happy in the background and can’t help but smile.

She’d been as good for him as he for her. But they were never meant to be—maybe in another life, where certain things are different, where they _click_ instead of _orbit_.

He knows Happy’s good for her—perfect, in fact.

“Stark legal is at your service, Tony. It always has and always will be.” She tells him and he knows her well enough to know she's outraged at everything that had happened. “Just tell me what you want done.”

Suppressing a smile, Tony speaks.

≈≈≈

Rhodey wakes up.

Tony wishes his tears were magical like his fictional counterparts so that he could give his brother his legs back.

Instead, Tony turns back to the best thing he’s good at—creation.

He _creates_.

≈≈≈

He finds Vision watching the hole in the Compound occasionally, a pondering look on his face. Sometimes for minutes, sometimes for hours.

“What are you looking for.” He questions, but somehow he _knows_.

He knows what Vision is wondering—

_Why?_

_Why_ did she do that to him?

 _Why_ did she not trust him to keep her safe?

“To make sense of it all.” He answers after a moment. “Why she could not put her trust in me as I did her.”

≈≈≈

A package arrives two months after _that_ day.

Inside is a phone.

Inside is a letter.

Inside is an _insult_.

An insult to Tony’s personhood

Because _Tony_ _does not need Steve_.

No, it is _Steve that needs Tony._

Tony does not hide the way the ends of his hair licks with flames, does not hide the way his eyes burn golden in anger.

Rhodey instead plucks the letter from his hands before he could burn it into ash.

Then he rips it to pieces himself.

“Fucking scum.”

≈≈≈

Tony scans the flip phone, breaks it down, examines it further, then puts it back together.

He drops it into the bottom drawn, hidden from sight but always at the back on his mind.

≈≈≈

Tony finds that with the presence of three Barton children, eight, seven, and two respectively, the Compound doesn’t seem quite as empty.

Cooper has a way with maths, a way that is familiar to Tony. A way that Tony wants to encourage.

Lila has a fascination with the things around her, likes to try and steal objects to take apart and put back together. A mechanic in the making Tony knows.

While Nathaniel, Nate, is far too young still. He likes to watch, likes to imitate. Tony doesn’t know if that’s normal for kids, but there is _potential_.

Of course, those three aren’t the only ones Tony sees. Peter comes to the Compound on the weekends, after May had been made aware of Spiderman’s identity—at Tony’s demand.

Lies would get the kid nowhere, especially something as big as Spiderman.

Tony won’t allow another person to experience heartache because of lies if he can help it.

≈≈≈

_Wakanda_.

The name beats in time with his pulse inside his head.

He wants to laugh at their stupidity.

Had they not learnt the things Tony went through to protect his gear? The actions he takes to keep the things he creates from unworthy hands?

He expected _more_.

He’s almost… _disappointed_.

Almost.

≈≈≈

Tony works, Rhodey does too between his physio appointments, and Vision, who’s learnt and experienced more then he should have had to in the year he’s been alive, offers his assistance.

Together they work with the Accords. Now with Ross out of the way, he can no longer butt in or drag every little thing he doesn’t like out in hopes of flipping it in his favour—

They make progress.

Tony reaches out to Dr Xavier, the man who runs the school for mutants. The voice of a mutant, one who has spent years caring for others and has respect from perhaps millions, is the extra push they need.

Sokovia Accords become the Superhero Registration Act. A far better name, Tony thinks.

≈≈≈

Tony meets T’Challa again.

Tony meets T’Challa’s eyes knowing this man was harbouring fugitives.

Harbouring a _murderer_.

And Tony smiles and pretends he. knows. _nothing_.

≈≈≈

Later, once he’d returned to the Compound, Tony is free the shred his skin for his feathers. Able to fly in an attempt to stifle the anger at the new king.

He’s young, and despite who he is, lacks experience.

Lacks the experience and has had little chance to face consequences during his years

Tony does not take this personally. Tries to anyway. Because T’Challa is just as blinded by Rogers as most.

≈≈≈

Sometimes, when it’s dark and quiet out, Tony climbs onto the roof of the Compound and stares up at the sky. Desires to fly but knows it’s better to keep his feet firmly on the ground as he _wonders_.

Wonders what it is in his genetic makeup that makes it so the things he loves either love him so completely or not at all.

≈≈≈

Finally, Vision accepts the hole must be fixed.

A safety hazard.

“We have children here, a two-year-old. Despite how unlikely, it is still a possibility.” Vision turns his back to it. “There is nothing it can offer me no matter how long I stand here. I don’t think there ever was.”

Vision instead now joins Tony when he stands on the roof watching the stars.

≈≈≈

One night he decides to take flight, soaring and swooping to stretch his wings as the family Tony had pulled together toasts smores and sits around the fire pit they’d dragged onto the roof.

Tony thinks about Steve, how he had thought—that despite their beginning, there had been trust; perhaps a kinship between them. That warm feeling now tastes like copper, like thick sickening blood he spent twenty minutes drowning in.

≈≈≈

Summer holidays arrives and with it comes Harley, despite being older then Cooper and Lila, they get along swimmingly—a shared interest in science that Tony can nurture and spends time with them down in his workshop doing just that.

Lila calls him uncle Tony.

It warms the cold that had crept into his bones.

She flushes when she realises, a sheepish grin on her face before shying asking if that was okay.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Cooper calls him Uncle Tony half an hour later.

Harley just watches on, amused at his Mechanic.

≈≈≈

Peter joins them still during the weekends.

Harley gets a go at the Ironman armour that may or may not have been sitting around for a while in his size.

Harley notices of course but says nothing. The crinkle at the corner of his eyes as he grins at him said it all.

≈≈≈

There are times where Tony dreams. Nothing he wants to remember but accepts anyway.

≈≈≈

Of course, children are curious little things and it is Lila that asks about his nature first.

Tony smiles down at her softly. “I wasn’t always a phoenix.” He pats her head. “But I don’t think your ears are ready to hear that story yet, okay?”

And because Lila is smart, she _understands_.

It doesn’t stop Laura from asking once they’d gone to bed.

“Howards was always experimenting with things above him.” Was all Tony said on the subject.

The way Laura’s eyes darken, face tightens, she knows just what he meant.

≈≈≈

With the SRA moving along smoothly, Tony puts forward his desire to recruit new members.

Before they can go out on the field they must first be physically and psychologically tested. Are they mentally able to cope with or morally right for active duty?

Tony, Rhodey and Vision are the first to go through these tests, to prove to the public that they are listening. That they are not the Rogues—they are _better_ than them.

When it is announced applications for new members are being accepted, people start to come out of the woodwork—enhanced and people already doing superhero work.

A familiar face in Carol Danvers from his and Rhodey’s MIT days.

A young woman just finishing MIT at a young age just like Tony had. A suit of armour just like his own in the making and she came to them, _wondering_. They will in a few months’ time welcome RiRi Williams as Ironheart.

Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Luke Cage, Matt Murdock—

The familiar face of Hope van Dyne—

Mutants from Dr Xavier’s school that wish to help.

≈≈≈

They aren’t just for world-ending events—forest fires, natural disasters responders.

Requests from governments to help where sensitive topics might put others at risk.

People have the right to reject a mission, no one person can just step up and demand the position. Skills and abilities are considered.

≈≈≈

Tony is surprised to see Redwing chirping and circling his office when he arrives one morning.

“Friday?”

“I thought it time to bring our sister home.”

Tony grins. “I was planning an upgrade before all this, Red, you interested?”

Tony wonders how pissed Wilson will be once he finds Redwing was missing and finds glee crawling up his spine.

Excited trills follow.

Instead of a simple frame, Redwing now soars like a real bird.

≈≈≈

It’s like a breath of life has taken place in the Compound—busy and bright in all the right ways.

With Carol and Rhodey at the helm, everything runs perfectly.

≈≈≈

A large vessel from space appears on radars.

Thor, Loki— _Bruce_.

And all the surviving Asgardians.

≈≈≈

They explain how Asgard had been destroyed by their sister, Hela. How they were refugees seeking asylum.

The UN is busy over the next week, Thor and newly reformed Loki are at the head of it all. Tony joins them, offering support where he can.

It was settled that they would move to Norway, where they had plenty of space to rebuild their lives.

Loki spends his time within the Compound more often than not as a Consultant.

≈≈≈

Bruce, Loki, and Thor are all confused. Where were the others? Why were they international fugitives?

Rhodey takes great pleasure in informing them just what the Rogues had done.

Bruce is—angry and disbelieving but, he was right that day on the Helicarrier—the Avengers hadn’t been a team, they had been a timebomb waiting to go off.

And it finally did in the shape of the supposed Civil War.

≈≈≈

Bruce takes a day to visit Ross in his prison cell and Tony watches in glee as Bruce, quite pettily, rubs it in his face.

≈≈≈

The next council meeting discusses the Rogues. The appearance of the Asgardians raises concerns.

It isn’t the first time.

But this time, it’s more important—they can’t allow them to run around who knows where and possibly cause more damage than what had happened on the Raft.

The employees on the Raft that Wanda had tortured with her vile magic for example—already five dead, suicide.

Tony finds himself watching T’Challa almost the entire segment.

He catches his eyes for a moment and—

He smiles.

He sees the way T’Challa stiffens.

_Did you really think I didn’t know?_

≈≈≈

RiRi becomes his mentee.

He helps her learn, how to effectively use the suit, how to push limits but be _mindful_.

RiRi’s identity is open knowledge, meaning she did not sign to keep it undisclosed. Something she does happily. She’s an orphan and has no remaining family once her nana passes away quiet and peaceful in her sleep.

As her mentor, Tony has her put him as her emergency contact. Not only is it his duty but he _wants_ to; wants to be the person RiRi can turn to.

She grins at him when they have the conversation.

“Thanks, _dad_.” She teases.

The cold once again recedes.

≈≈≈

Very few know of Tony’s nature. The former Avengers didn’t.

Natasha had never been able to get even a _hint_ something was off.

But often fictional phoenixes are considered family orientated.

Tony doesn’t know if that is true or if that is just _him_.

≈≈≈

T’Challa confronts him after the next meeting. “How long have you know?”

Tony takes a moment to really consider, had he cared right away? Immediately, had he been bothered to ask FRIDAY but it had been two months after that he’d even given them a real _thought_.

“When I cared enough to look into it? Two months.” He answered truthfully. No point in lying.

“How’s it coming along anyway?” He smiles sardonically. “Gotten tired of them yet? They demand everything you can get them yet? I’m glad I don’t have to bankroll their lives anymore.”

One of his guards scoffs but—in agreement. Ah.

T’Challa’s jaw is tight.

“I’d say I was sorry, but.” He shrugged. “You dug your own grave, your highness.”

“I…” he hesitated. “My sister thinks you could be of help to one of them. If you would be willing.”

Tony pauses.

≈≈≈

He thinks over sending BARF to Wakanda for Barnes.

Rhodey rips into him for even _considering_.

Laura, officially back to her maiden name, looks amused but thoughtful.

Carol and Bruce are musingly silent.

Vision is content to sit back and stroke Redwing’s spine as he smiles.

“But Honey-bunch.” Tony whines. “We all know the Council will want to bring them back eventually and we all don’t want a possible problem with the damn trigger words.”

Rhodey just groans, dramatically falling back onto the settee.

≈≈≈

Tony wonders what Rhodey would say if he knew Tony had been looking at the arm for months now.

He grins at the thought.

≈≈≈

Hours later in his workshop, BARF headset in hand, Tony comes to a conclusion.

About Barnes.

Whether Tony wants to accept it or not, Barnes did not _choose_ to kill all those people; did not _choose_ to become the Winter Soldier; did not _choose_ to get dragged into the shit show that was the former Avengers.

So Tony’s going to offer a hand in apology in the only way he really knows how.

By creating and giving.

He hopes Barnes will accept it, but Tony has doubts it if he has been listening to the Rogues. He must have heard how he always tries to buy himself a free conscious. Buy, buy, _buy_.

In a way, Wanda was correct.

He creates and gives because he was never truly taught how to do it any other way.

He loves Jarvis, but there was only so much the man could teach him.

He loves his mother but she’d always been so scared of Howard.

But Wanda is also wrong because he knows nothing he could do will right a wrong. Won’t bring back the dead, won't return someone’s home or job back to how it was before, but he can _help_ , can try and make the progress _easier_ on those he’d caused hurt too.

Tony only hopes Barnes can read between the lines.

≈≈≈

Tony meets Shuri for the first time over a video call.

She is intelligent and bright. Young and has so much ahead of her.

He walks her through BARF, sends her videos.

She asks, only once, what really happens.

James—what Barnes has chosen to go by, at least with Shuri—and Steve had conflicting stories. James’s are splintered because Tony had shot his arm off, the trauma and pain had scrambled his memories.

Tony doesn’t want to tell—he doesn’t know this woman, this _child_ really, but—

“Barnes killed my parents, my _mother_.” He starts. “And Steve knew. For years. He had been using my money to search for Barnes.—”

Once those words are out, Tony can’t stop.

Of course, he doesn’t tell her everything—doesn’t tell her what he is, just that he almost dies, that Vision arrives in the nick of time.

Once they finish their call, is Shuri misty-eyed and that bit more knowing.

≈≈≈

Tony wonders if the phone might be ringing if he hadn’t destroyed it months ago.

≈≈≈

Maria Hill, Tony, and the few others a part of the project finally launch SWORD.

An organisation that will be nothing like SHIELD had been. They will _protect_ , they will _defend_ in the ways SHEILD had failed to do—failed to do for their own agents as they only sort to help their country. Only to be dumped as if they. meant. _nothing_.

A lot more would be dead, Tony knows, had Maria not called him in a panic with the sudden realisation of what exactly was going to happen if they dumped SHIELDs files.

He hadn’t slept more than three hours a night the next five weeks as he and Jarvis had worked effortlessly to save and save and _save_.

Lives had been lost, entire _families_ had been murdered in cold blood.

Tony thinks that might have been a turning point for him—especially with Steve.

It never sat right with him that the supposedly all great American hero would cause the death of all those people so—so _easily_. He’d condemn them as if they were just ants under his shoe.

As if they were _beneath_ him.

Now that he thought about—definitely a turning point.

He’d never liked Natasha, so he's already distasteful opinion on her just buckled even _further_.

A lot of those agents had slotted into SI so easily, so grateful for a second chance but so, so _angry_ ; Pepper had been just as angry—a pure rage that she had actually ripped a pillow apart.

Now some had chosen to join SWORD, had chosen to continue to protect.

≈≈≈

Stephen Strange comes into the picture as well as other Mystic Arts users.

His knowledge of magic, on the impossible, is something that Tony’s been _searching_ for.

So he asks the man what he knows of Wanda. (Loki too, when he finally gets them to meet.)

They are naturally _curious_.

But also disgusted once they learn.

So the duo start their research into ways to possibly combat her so-called magic.

Vision volunteers himself as an assistant as her powers had come from the stone that sat in his forehead after all.

Of which Loki himself was familiar with as he had once wielded it in the form of the sceptre.

≈≈≈

Tony doesn’t miss the way Stephan stumbles over his words when he meets Laura.

Not what he was expecting.

Especially since Laura seems just as taken by the man.

≈≈≈

And her kids too.

Stephen had seamlessly slotted into the little family.

It got amused looks from a lot of people.

But they were happy they’d found someone to fill that spot that had been abandoned so cruelly.

≈≈≈

Tony messages back and forth with Shuri, it had just become something they had begun doing. Originally it had started BARF related but then spanned outwards into other topics.

Tony even sent over his research into the arm.

Shuri had grinned and cooed over the thorough research.

≈≈≈

_Mmmreow_

“Yes, yes, I know.” Tony reached to his left and returned to stroking Goose’s back. He’d gotten distracted for _literally_ a minute and she was already demanding his attention again.

She was so bossy.

He loves it.

Tony shifts and sat back. Goose immediately took that chance to move from the desk to his lap.

“Why don’t you go demand cuddles from your pet human?”

_Mmreow._

He smirked smugly. “I know I do.”

≈≈≈

He knew the day was going to come eventually, but Rhodey, Carol, Laura (who had started working with them as a consultant) and himself are firm and put their feet down when it comes to the pardons. They have a heavy hand in them; each one modified for each individual.

Such as what to do with Wanda and how she was a loose cannon.

Tony had recreated the power inhibitor months ago, the moment he’d learnt of the attack on the Raft.

They have the right to take action if Wanda shows any sort of sign that she’d cause harm to another with malicious intent.

Loki theorizes that since her powers had come to the Mind Stone, that Vision may be able to block or even remove her powers altogether.

Precautions are taken for all of them, each with punishments varying because of their enhancements or skillset.

Laura mentions Barton and Lang’s visitation rights about their kids—Cooper and Lila had made it clear they didn’t want anything to do with Clint. But Laura, feeling particularly spiteful, wanted them to tell Clint themselves.

Cassie wanted to see her father, Jim and Maggie were hesitant but willing. Scott often got himself tangled into stupid situations and they hoped to beat it into him this time that if he fucks up, that’s it—no more visitation rights.

Hope was in strong agreement with Maggie and Jim on that.

≈≈≈

Tony has one more video call with Shuri before the pardons are granted where she tells him the progress they’d made with Barnes and how he’d finally accepted the arm.

Tony doesn’t think he should feel as happy about that as he does.

But at least Barnes is trigger free.

≈≈≈

“Are you sure about this, boss?” FRIDAY asks for possibly the thousandth time that morning. Tony is fondly exasperated because FRIDAY had come a long way—his _daughter_ had shown so much growth and his guilt at having had restricted her for almost a year weights heavy in his chest.

“I’m sure, baby girl. Even Wanda can’t stand against everyone in the Compound today.” He comforts. “They can’t hurt anyone.”

“I find myself rather perturbed.” Vision murmurs. “The idea of this reunion has left as rather unsettling feeling in me.”

“First one to throw even a dirty look gets it.” Rhodey pipes up.

Carol thwacks his arm lightly, scolding with a grin. “ _Come now_ , Rhodey, you’re one of the faces of the Avengers. You’ve got to be the professional one, even when they aren’t—shows how much more _mature_ we are.”

Tony chortles. “Honestly, so much violence nowadays.”

≈≈≈

Tony expects for the air to be awkward when the Quinjet lands and ramp lowers for them to descend, but he finds himself feeling—bored and the situation uninteresting, oddly enough.

It’s unsurprising that Rogers is first off because of _course,_ he is—as if this as some battle and he was leading a charge. He takes front and centre, puts himself out in front of the others like a goddamn shield.

Ironic.

The others file out behind Rogers.

Barton and Romanov. Maximoff and Wilson. Lang, and then Barnes.

It did provide a feeling of surprise at seeing Barnes at the very back, especially after everything Rogers had done for him.

Tony wonders, spitefully, if they weren’t seeing eye to eye about something.

Shuri had mentioned that Rogers was having a hard time accepting that Barnes wasn’t going back to the 40s version of himself.

 _Honestly_.

That happens when you glorify someone—you ignore every flaw or thing you didn’t like to see this perfect person that never existed.

From behind his dark lensed glasses, Tony watches as they make their way across the landing pad.

From beside him, Tony hears Rhodey deliberately breathe low and deep to keep himself calm. Tony catches Vision setting a hand on Rhodey's elbow, a small touch of comfort.

Rogers draws to a stop ten paces away, a distance Tony is happy for. He had long ago learnt to control his facial expressions and so he was able to withhold the grimace as Roger’s eyes are on him.

“Tony.” He takes another step forward which Carol meets with her own.

“Mr Rogers.” Polite but stern. “My name is Carol Danvers. I am the Co-leader of the Avengers alongside James Rhodey, who you are already familiar with. I would like to start with welcoming you all to the Compound. Since you were last here, there has been a large renovation and your former rooms are no longer available for your use. We have moved all your things to your new rooms. We’ll talk further there.”

There are harsh whispers behind them as they enter the building but no one pays them any attention.

≈≈≈

Carol leads them to the common room on their floor—level three.

Tony perches on the single-seat deliberately in a nonchalant way, Vision hovering just behind him with Rhodey and Carol upfront.

Tony and Vision were here mostly for safety purposes.

Tony also started counting down the seconds until Laura would arrive with the documents.

Rhodey speaks next. “As you know, despite signing the Superhero Registration Act, you’re here strictly on probation. You've got twelve months grace period to prove you’re willing to and ready to work within the SRA.”

“Seems a little much, doesn’t it?” Wilson speaks up, arms folded but curiosity in place instead of a frown of protest. “We signed, isn’t that enough?”

“Don't treat us like some goddamn kid that needs a time out.” Barton huffed

“Surprising but not actually really, I know kids that are _far_ more intelligent then you are, Barton.” Tony chips in; the man’s own children. They’d gotten all their smarts from their mother obviously.

Barton’s face twists into anger but doesn’t comment further. Especially when Carol speaks up again.

“No, it’s not enough. You sighing doesn’t erase what _happened_. Erase the fact the governments of the world and the public don’t trust you."

 _Oof_.

“Just think of this twelve-month probationary period as time you can use to study and work to gain back that trust.”

“Study what exactly?” Maximoff pips up, voice bitter as she visibly bits back her anger.

“Things here are run differently now, Miss Maximoff.” Vision finally speaks up, voice hard and held none of that affection he had felt so long ago now. “A chain of command with people that have trained for such a position, who have worked hard to make this work, make this as safe as possible for both the public and us.”

Maximoff visibly wilts more at Vision’s attitude towards her then his words.

But before anyone can comment further the door slides open and Tony stands, moving to meet Laura.

“Tony.” She flashes him a smile. She was dressed to the nines with a stunning icy blue suit with a white button-up and a short deep blue floppy bow which matched her blue heels.

Barton and Natasha both visibly straighten up.

“Laura.” Tony greets and presses a kiss to her cheek before taking the documents from her. “Thanks for dropping them off. You can skedaddle off for your date now.” He winks.

Laura laughs. “Stephen was quite understanding when I told him I needed to drop these off.”

“Laura.” Clint croaks and takes a step forward, face full of confusion.

Said woman blinked and gave Clint a blank look. “I have nothing to say to you.”

Tony feels deep-seated satisfaction at the heartbreak on his face as Laura gives him her back. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a date to get too.”

In his earpiece, FRIDAY is tittering softly.

Tony hands the documents out, smiling as the divorce paper is on top for Barton, whose heartbreak deepens.

The only person Tony gives even a smidgen of an expression to is Barnes and that’s just a nod. Which he returns, blue eyes almost burning into his own even though his glasses.

≈≈≈

Tony and Vision make their escape shortly after, not allowing the Rogues the chance to even speak to them.

≈≈≈

Everyone but the Rogues that night have dinner in the main and large common room on the bottom floor. It’s a loud but friendly gathering, the teams having come together to mourn the reappearance of the old Avengers.

That night, Tony takes the Cartmen children up onto the roof where they toast smores and talk.

Talk about how their feeling, how they were doing and when they might wish to face the man they had once upon a time called father.

Cooper is angry, bitter and confused all at once at Clint. Asking how Captain America could be more important than his own _kids_.

Lila is quiet and thoughtful, but nervous.

Eventually, they fall asleep in their chairs, Nate cuddled up against Tony’s chest when FRIDAY informs him quietly that they had an extra visitor.

“You just going to stand there all night, Red October?"

Barnes steps out of the stair way’s shadow, only now he’s illuminated by the fire. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Tony waves him off. “They’re all asleep and I’m going to have to wake them up eventually to get them down.” Tony shifted, mindful of Nate, to get a better look at Barnes. “Is something the matter?”

“I wanted to ask you something, if you’d—allow me.”

Tony exhales and juts his chin towards the free chair beside him. Barnes approaches slowly before sinking into the beach chair. “Ask away.”

“Why did you help me?”

Blinking, Tony froze—had Shuri told him? She said she wouldn’t—

“Shuri didn’t tell me if that’s what you’re thinking.” Barnes sounds distantly amused and Tony peers at him to see that, yeah, he looks faintly amused too. “I saw a video of your presentation at MIT.”

“Oh.” He relaxes before giving him a hesitant look. “So what did they say about me? Tell you how I’m the actual devil in disguise? How I try and buy myself a free conscious? How it proves how much I _need_ them?”

“No, actually.” When Tony gives him a confused look, Barnes continues. “I didn’t say anything. Even once Shuri confirmed it.”

“W…Why? I tried to kill you, why’d you even think you could trust something I’d made?”

“Because you weren’t _trying_ to kill me. You were angry, and I might not know the suits full capabilities, but I’m not stupid. You could have easily killed us both with little effort, Stark.”

Tony finds his lips curling upwards. “People tend to forget just what the suit can do. I made the first one from a box of scraps inside a _cave_.” He doesn’t feel guilty at killing the terrorists during his escape—they’d dug their own graves.

≈≈≈

Tony is pleasantly surprised at the…friendship that starts between him and Barnes. There was something about their personalities that just… _clicks_.

He’d even offered to carry both Cooper and Lila down for him without waking them.

Their conversation isn’t stilted awkwardly and Tony doesn’t know what to make of it.

≈≈≈

“FRIDAY told me you and Barnes had a little meeting up on the roof.” Rhodey voiced once Tony emerged in the morning.

Tony rolls his eyes fondly at the protective tone in his voice.

≈≈≈ 

An earthquake with a magnitude of 7 hits Chile and their there in four hours already helping with immediate relief aid.

With Bleeding Edge completed, Tony finally gets the chance to test it out in the field rather than just the training hall.

It is so much lighter, thinner and far more aerodynamic then all his bulkier suits had been. It’s also like he has his wings in his human form; it’s just as freeing as when he soars. His previous suits had been exhilarating but nothing like true flight with wings.

Civilians awe over it, rightfully so—nothing has ever been created like Bleeding Edge before, nano-tech still a very much work in progress for everyone but himself. Vibranium had been a large help. It had been a given from Shuri for his help with Barnes.

≈≈≈

He, Rhodey and Vision fly back instead, whereas they had joined the others on the Quinjet going.

They take the scenic route and when they finally arrive back at the Compound it’s evening. The sight of the Rogues using the garden firepit just off to the side of the landing pit gives them a view to the new suit and the way it slides across his person to retract into the housing of the Arc-Reactor.

He, Vision and Rhodey don’t spare them a single glance.

≈≈≈

Barnes… just appears—one minute he’s not there, then he is.

It was as if Tony’s forgiveness had set something off.

Perplexed, Tony welcomes him openly but he can feel his eyes on him when he’s not looking, can feel the heat and heaviness of his gaze and—

Tony doesn’t know _why_.

≈≈≈

With their job complete in Chile, the conference about the Rogues returns is set in stone.

Tony doesn’t care about it, but for the sake of seeming nonhostile, must be a part of it.

He gets sympathetic pats on the arms for his bravery.

James is appropriately grave at Tony’s dilemma.

“At least you have me, Doll.” He smirks. “I’ll protect ya.”

“My hero.” He drawls.

≈≈≈

Tony dies again.

Slowly this time but nothing like Siberia.

Riri and he are out on a flight when a shot comes out of nowhere, the EMP caught Bleeding Edge and suddenly he’s—

 _—F a l l i n g_.

He can hear Riri’s scream over the wind, but too stunned by the EMP blast, Tony doesn’t gather himself enough to transform—instead, he falls through the first canopy layer of trees, then the second before—

He can’t _breathe_.

Vision turning black after a long moment of _agony_.

≈≈≈

Tony doesn’t die there, he only wishes he does.

It’s the pain of being moved, the thick copper sludge clogging his throat that brings him around with a cry.

He can hear crying, panic and scared crying of—who?

He sees flashes of colour—pink, gold, grey.

“Tony!”

A familiar face—

“Riri?” he gasps through the blood.

“Tony!” She sobs. “Helps coming! Please, please, please!”

He doesn’t know by she’s begging, maybe the thought of him dying, no matter that he will return, scares her too much.

He doesn’t answer—can’t—as he coughs and his lungs continue to fill with blood.

≈≈≈

He’s in and out—he awakens to see Carol and Stephen.

The pain of them moving him leaves him crying out, forcing blood to spill from his mouth.

Someone’s comforting Riri, he manages to acknowledge—Vision maybe, if he had his colours correct.

They move him through one of Stephen’s portals and suddenly he’s outside the Compound, a small crowd beginning to form.

“Carol.” He rasps, eyes widening as he can fill the heat within begin to _burn._

“Carol!” Rhodey shouts. “Get back! Everyone get back!”

Movement—

Yelling—

And he _burns_.


End file.
